The Training and Education Core will focus on the post-doctoral trainees who will be involved in the Research Projects and to a lesser extent on the faculty researchers whose training is not in radiation biology. There will be both a laboratory and a didactic component. The laboratory training will consist of hands-on research under the direction of Project Leaders. Trainees will gain experience in the use of assays, methods, reagents, animal models, and technologies to study the radiation response of kidney, lung and CMS; and will use their experience to study the mitigation and/or treatment of radiation injuries. Included in the Core is provision for trainees to spend some of their time in labs of more than one Project. It is also expected that the trainees will prepare the results of their studies for peer-reviewed publication. The didactic program will cover the principles governing the response of normal tissue to radiation through a series of talks from experts from within and outside the Center. The lecture series will consist of a videotaped seminar series along with a self-test module. In addition, trainees will be expected to attend laboratory journal club, departmental/institutional speakers programs and ongoing radiation biology lectures being delivered to radiation oncology residents in order that the trainee gains a broader perspective of his research and areas of specialties. A website based at Henry Ford Health Systems, but shared between members of the consortium, is a fundamental part of the Training and Education Program. In summary, the purpose of this core is to train the next generation of normal tissue radiobiologists.